Class Trip to a Special Beach
by ShadowK54
Summary: When the day started, no one in Class 1-A could have prepared for this surprise class trip. One that was planned and organized by one of their teachers, Midnight. Hmm, who knew she favored them so much. Where is this trip taking them? One may ask. Well, let's just say that where they're going, clothing is absolutely prohibited! Izuku X Harem lemon story!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** 'Sup guys! How's it going? Now, before you go into this, I first must _strongly_ urge that you DO NOT! take this fic seriously. Like, at all. Because this fic is simply something for me to do that's just straight up senseless and dumb smut. There is no logic or reason to it. So you have been warned! Oh, and to my fellow individuals of.. *clears throat* culture. If you recognize what this is inspired by.. Oh hell yeah, am I right? XD And one last thing, this won't be a long lasting story as it'll probably end in like... 8-10 chapters. It really depends on how I go about it. Alrighty! That's all I gotta say for now. So see ya at the bottom guys. Enjoy! I guess.

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEHH?!"

Nemuri Kayama, AKA Midnight, blinked in a disoriented manner as her left hand lightly rubbed at her ringing ear, giving off an amused scoff as she faced class 1-A with a wicked grin. "Damn, I expected you all to be excited, but not _that_ excited." The woman joked as she lowered her hand, watching contently as class 1-A stared at her with the most flustered expressions she had ever seen. However, that can't be said for Mineta and Kaminari as they had the widest of grins curved on their lips, happy stars shining brightly from their eyes.

"No. Fucking. Way!" The two pervs squealed in delight.

"Like hell we're excited!" Mina cried in outrage.

"M-Midnight-sensei..?" Iida managed to speak up, his voice stuttering as he could not for the life of him calm down after what he and his classmates had just heard the pro hero say. And it was needless to say that the others were in a similar state, blushing up the fiercest of storms.

"Hmm? What is it, Iida?" Midnight nonchalantly replied as she brought her right hand to her sexily arched hip, smirking devilishly as she locked eyes with Tenya.

"Pl-Please tell us that this is just some kind of s-sick joke you're playing on us!" Tenya exclaimed as he stood up quickly from his seat, gripping tightly onto the edges of his desk.

"Oh, sweet Iida." Midnight chuckled. "Believe me, if it were a joke, I would've been fired the moment I suggested the idea to the principal. So nope, this is very much real, and happening~" She hummed.

"B-But for a simple class trip, I-Isn't _that_ kind of place a bit too extreme? I-I mean, we are just teenagers after all. Is it even legal?" Momo questioned, gulping as her poor, baffled brain was still trying to comprehend all the madness. '_And the principal actually approved of it!'_ She cried internally.

"A-Are we even allowed to go to a place like th-that..?" Ochaco bashfully asked herself as she lightly slapped her hands over her darkly glowing cheeks and held them there, her body quivering nervously as she shot a shy glance over to Deku, seeing the green-haired boy tremble as well in his seat as he stared at Midnight in utter shock and disbelief. '_A-Although, I wouldn't mind going there if Deku's gonna be around to see me.. and m-me to see him..'_ She thought as she began to look up Izuku's figure, her vision going x-ray mode as she imagined seeing his lean naked form underneath his uniform. Then steam puffed off her face the instant she gazed at his.. manly region.

"Jeez, you kids are stressing about this way too much.." Midnight groaned in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "All right, shut up! And listen!" She shouted firmly, immediately getting the teens to simmer the hell down before they got too antsy. "Look, I know that this place is... out of the ordinary for a simple class trip, but just give it a chance and I'm sure that you all will come to like it in the end. Trust me, I've been to this place plenty of times before and never once has it disappointed me." She smiled with bright confidence.

'_Of course you'd go to a place like that!'_ The whole class shrieked in their heads, her words not making them feel any better.

"And you don't have to worry about any legal issues or anything like that. This is a place where no... decency laws apply. So don't fret! Just as long as me or another teacher are looking out for you guys over there, we are good, to, go! Also, your parents gave us the a-okay too. Aren't they darlings for wanting you guys to have fun and enjoy your youth~?" The woman chuckled mischeviously. "Now, how 'bout you all just keep your damn traps shut, accept what's going on, and get ready because the bus is waiting for us outside the academy as we speak!" She announced chipperly whilst pointing to the door, making her way over to it with a gleeful hum.

"H-Hold on a sec there, Sensei!" Kirishima protested as he shot up from his seat.

Before she could exit the class, Nemuri sighed in dismay upon hearing the redhead's shout. '_Of course it wouldn't be that easy..' _She thought impatiently as she just wanted to get to the friggin' place already and have some well-deserved relaxation time. "Yes, Kirishima?" She tiredly acknowledged Eijiro as she looked to him, a brow raised slightly.

"Don't we get a say in this?! What if we don't want to go, huh?! You ever think about that!?" Eijiro asked a bit aggressively, giving the woman a determined stare as he wasn't all for this ridiculous day plan of hers.

Nemuri scoffed at him as she shrugged carelessly at his suggestion. "Of course I did, Kirishima. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't think ahead?" She giggled before looking to her students once more, as what she's about to say next was directed at all of them. "If any of you wish to stay behind and do boring school work rather than enjoy a day of fun and relaxation, then by all means, go right ahead. I'm sure Mr. Aizawa will be glad to deliver you the torment." Her devious grin returned, which made her students tense up. "This whole trip was just my idea to reward you all for how well you've been doing in your studies this year. That's all it is. Whether you choose to come along or not, it's up to you at this point. So, what's it gonna be kiddos? Come with me and have some fun in the sun? Or will you stay behind and suffer from pure boredom? You have five minutes to decide. See ya~" And with that, Nemuri concluded her speech and quickly stepped out of the classroom, leaving the bewildered teens to think about their two options.

Absolutely no one! could get their brain gears moving, their bodies on shut down as they had no idea what to fucking think at this time. Well, that doesn't apply to Mineta and Kaminari as they had already booked it out of the classroom with a loud "HELL YEAH!" after Midnight left, happily following her lead.

But out of everyone who was still frozen in disbelief, Bakugo growled with acceptance as he wasn't about to say no to a day at the beach, always looking forward to a good swim. And yes, that is all he's going there for! "Ah what the hell, I deserve a damn break." He huffed as he grabbed his bag and got up from his seat, walking over to the door to head out to the awaiting bus.

"S-Seriously Bakugo! You're going too?!" Sero called out.

"Oh, will you guys shut the hell up and stop fucking complaining!" Katsuki snapped as he glared harshly at his classmates, sharing Nemuri's earlier position as he stopped by the door, holding onto the door frame. "It's a trip to the damn beach! What's the big fucking deal?!" He snarled.

"Y-Yeah, it's a beach, but... did you not hear her say that it's a... a-a..." Kyoka began stuttering uncontrollably as the next word was too embarrassing for her to say.

"Yeah, I heard what she said. And?" Katsuki replied with a raised brow.

"Aren't you the least bit nervous there, Bakugo? Ribbit.." Tsuyu croaked as her blushing blank face blinked in surprise at the ash-blonde.

"Nah." Bakugo answered in an unexpected chill manner, waving a hand in dismissal. "Unlike you pathetic extras, I ain't afraid to show what I got packin'. Now let's quit all the damn chatter before we get left behind. And hurry up and make your fucking choice! Or I'll tell the bus driver to move it before you can get on!" Katsuki warned as he left them with that and stormed out of the class, his decision making the shared confusion amongst the remaining students worst.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of class 1-A gave in to the.. risky opportunity before them and, begrudgingly, got out of their desks before making their ways down to the bus together. Even Momo and Tenya, the most proper students in the whole class, agreed to go since the majority of their friends opted to. As the president and vice-president of the class, they had to go for their sakes, obviously. They couldn't let them go _there_ without anyone to keep them in check, now could they? If they did, they would have failed their positions, and their classmates. So they believe.

Now with Izuku, who was walking hesitantly behind his equally hesitant friends, he couldn't believe that they ultimately agreed to go on this crazy trip. Hell, fucking none of them could.. But, strangely enough, it sounded a hell of a lot more enticing than staying behind to do work. They suffer from that enough on a day to day basis..

So with his timidness cranked up to eleven, Izuku thought to himself..

'_Are we really going through with this?! W-We're actually gonna go to a..'_

He gulped before his mind continued..

_'a-a nudist beach?!'_

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said in the beginning if you read it, this is a pure and utter non-sense smut story. And you have been warned. God, I'm dying even as I type this. XD Anyway, as it says in the summary, this is an Izuku X harem fic, as is the norm for me when I make fics of this series.

And as for the ladies involved in said harem; they will be the girls of Class 1-A, Midnight and Mt. Lady. Yup, that's about it. (: I said I didn't plan for this fic to be a long one, so no point in making it too big.

Okay, I got nothing else to say. So I'll leave you guys be. XD Have a good one!

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll be, deuces!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Well, Class 1-A's day definitely took a weird turn. For the majority of the students that filled one of UA's many transport buses, they were still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on! Like, how does an agenda go from a whole school day's worth of lectures, to them visiting a fucking nudist beach so unexpectedly!? That's something they couldn't wrap their heads around still. To make things even more baffling, principal Nedzu and their PARENTS were okay with it!

Just what in the hell is going on with the world right now?!

As much as they still wanted to complain to Midnight, who was sitting near the front of the bus with an excited grin on her face, about this surprise trip of theirs, it was much too late for that as they were already on their way to wherever the hell this indecent beach was. It's apparently someways outside of Musutafu. That fact alone brought up another curious question for the young heroes-in-training. That question; How in the world did they not hear of such a beach if it was somewhere close to the city they resided in? That's one irritating question that'll never be answered now. Reluctantly, they ultimately accepted that there's no turning back..

With Izuku, who occupied a two seated row with Ochako, he was biting down on his lower lip with an immense amount of nervousness consuming his being, staring down to his lap with a sweating face as his right heel rapidly tapped on the floor.

"Um, D-Deku..?"

Izuku perked up when he heard Ochako call him, looking to see her gazing at him with a mixture of worry and shyness. "Oh, h-hey Uraraka. What's up?" He gulped as he blushed furiously, trying to stop his imagination from taking a lewd course of action against the bubbly brunette. His imagination couldn't help itself when putting where they were going into account.

"You, um... Y-You holding up all right?" Ochako inquired, trying her damndest to maintain her composure. She knew that was a silly question to ask given their awkward situation, but it's one that she was compelled to ask.

"Yeah, I'm doing... f-fine, I guess. Heh, just nervous is all." Izuku replied as he attempted to play things cool, flashing an uneasy smile as he gripped at his pants tightly.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Heheh.. Considering where we're going and what we'll have to... d-do when we get there. I-I can't imagine that any of us are in a clear state of mind right now.." Ochako shakily sighed as her eyes took a full sweep of those who were still unnerved along with her and Deku, shooting a glare at the two ecstatic pervs who sat close to Midnight. '_Except for those two creeps, of course.'_ She hissed at Kaminari and Mineta, losing whatever respect she had for them. She swears, if they do anything to make her or any of the other girls feel _too_ uncomfortable, as they were already crazy uncomfortable, she will not hesitate to float the bastards up straight into the stratosphere.

Izuku hummed in agreement, looking at his friends with concern. "It is pretty... unsettling to say the least." He gulped before looking to Ochako. "A-Anyway, what about you? Are you... faring all right?" Since she asked him already, he felt that it's only right that he does the same.

Before she answered him, Ochako first bashfully giggled while rubbing at her neck, smiling awkwardly as she did. "Well, seeing as how I haven't died of embarrassment yet, I think I'm doing okay for now." She blushed as she scratched lightly at her cheek.

Izuku felt some relief as he was glad that she wasn't too distressed. "I'm glad to hear that." He smiled smally as he faced down to his hands that settled their grip slightly. Then, like a mindless buffoon, he went on to say something that would render the brunette wildly flushed. "H-Honestly, with how nice your body is, I don't think you have a reason to be afraid to show it off."

Oh dear..

When his own statement, or compliment, dawned on him, he emitted a fearful grunt as his whole form locked up on him in an instant, his eyes tempted to burst as they widened. '_Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud!'_ He cried internally as his head shrank below his shoulders, unable to face Uraraka after what he had so foolishly said. '_Idiot! Idiot! Why'd you have to go and say something so weird?! Now she's probably going to think you're just as perverted as Minet-'_

"You think my body is... nice, Deku?"

Izuku's freak out came to a sudden halt upon hearing Ochako. The fear on his expression being replaced with pure shock as he turned his head to look at her. "I-I'm sorry?" He muttered, blinking in a dumb fashion.

Despite the embarrassment that ran rampant within her, Ochako refused to give in to it as there was some happiness in the mix that kept her motivated. "My body.. You said it was..." She gulped. "n-nice. Did you.. Did you mean that?" She asked bashfully, blushing profusely as she side glanced at Izuku while facing her stocking clad legs.

...Oi! Izuku's brain! Work goddamn you!

For a few solid moments, Izuku's brain had short-circuited as it struggled to take in Ochako's words. But as it finished with its self repair, he shook his head to exit out of his stupor. The best that he can anyway. His face was as red as a beet as he went about replying. It sounded like a sincere enough question. So he thought it wouldn't hurt to give a sincere answer in return. Plus, if he knows Ochako as well as he thinks he does, she wouldn't joke around at a time like this. Especially now. Hell, if she could fight through these emotions and speak her mind, then so can he damn it! Suck it up, Deku!

"Well... y-yeah, I did." He replied, rubbing his head. "Is that a problem..?" He asked hesitantly, hoping she'd say no as he had to think to himself, it felt pretty damn great to admit what he said.

As her elated heart swelled with joy, the brunette swiftly turned her head in the opposite direction of her crush to hide the chipper grin her feelings had forced upon her face, her shaky hands cupping her scarlet cheeks. She wished that she could face him after that, but the pure sort of embarrassment fuelling her now prevented that from happening. "N-N-Not at all, no! Heheheh! I-I mean, it's a c-compliment, r-right? So w-why should it be a pr-problem?" She stammered, sounding like a flustered wreck as she wiggled in her seat.

Despite Uraraka's awkward reaction, Izuku smiled as he couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Then again, everything Ochako was has always screamed bubbly cuteness to him. And to everyone else he assumes. His expression of content was short-lived however. A worried frown made its way to his lips as he looked to his lap, shame and panic slowly filling his gaze.

Initially, it was the idea of going to this nudist beach that had him trembling in his shoes, but that fear was swift to shift over to a more worrisome cause once his head had achieved a sense of clarity. For you see, One For All has been acting... strange on Deku as of late. And that was putting the issue lightly. He already determined that teenage hormones were partially to blame, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that OFA was playing a huge role in his predicament. And the reason for why he thought that. Well, that'll be revealed soon enough..

Within recent weeks, Izuku had been suffering from... fantasies. And no, they weren't the usual fantasies that revolved around his future duties as a pro hero. Oooh, no.. These particular fantasies were completely different. Or to be specific, they were more on the... lewd side of things. It was, to say the least, an odd issue for him. Sure, he had fantasies of the sort before. But lately, these ones have been pretty damn intense compared to the tamer ones he had earlier on in his life as an adolescent. Back in the days before he had been rewarded the blessing that is One For All. The powerful effect the fantasies had on Deku made it extremely difficult for him to focus on his school work and everyday life nowadays. It was kind of hell, if he's being honest.

Without a doubt in his mind, the beach was going to put Izuku through all sorts of... physical and mental tests, as well as reveal a dark secret that he tried so hard to keep away from his friends' knowledge; the girls especially. Dear lord, what will they think of him when they find out the secret he's been trying so hard to hide? Will they shun him? Will they have him revisit his past and bully him to no end? Force him to feel emotions that he thought would never come back to torment him again? ...Or, would he end up achieving something that would make even Mineta and Kaminari envious of him? Perhaps, even hate him.. It was a possible outcome if Deku is lucky to a ridiculous degree.

But, in the end, only time can reveal the answers he seeks...

..And he damn well better be looking forward to them..

* * *

**A/N: **Not much, but hey, it's something. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Lol Sorry it took a hot minute to get back to this. I intended to continue it right after I had posted the A/N chapter. But the next day after I had put it up, your boy was quite unlucky as I had come down with the flu that took me over a week to recover from. Damn, it's been a long time since I last got the flu that I forgot how much it suuucked! When I did recover.. Well, I just felt motivated to write other stuff. As well as focus on life in the process. Oh man, what a crazy ride it is. XD Anyway, thanks for being patient and hope y'all at least somewhat enjoyed this little update. It gets hella spicier from here, I swear. ;) So in conclusion, thanks for reading fellas! And have a good one!

P.S. I know I said I would answer questions y'all had asked, but just because I like surprises and mystery. I'll wait to let you guys see what happens. However, one question I will answer is that yes! This is indeed a fic where only Izuku gets all the smutty action. :) All right, that is all.

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Some time later.._

"Holy shit, dude! I can't believe that we're actually at a goddamn nudist beach! Who knew Japan even had one! I feel as if I had died on the bus and gone straight up to titty heaven!" Mineta squealed excitedly as he gazed up to the ceiling of the tent he and the rest of Class 1-A's male populace stood within, a choir harmonizing 'hallelujah!' in the background as sparkles shimmered all around him.

"Yeah, I hear you, bro! Now come on! Let's hurry up and get out of these damn clothes so we can venture off into the holy land!" Mineta's perv buddy, Kaminari, replied with similar enthusiasm as they stood next to each other, the both of them now moving with haste to discard their now pointless clothing.

"Geez, I hope Midnight-sensei realizes soon how bringing _them_ here was a horrible mistake.." Muttered Ojiro as he shook his head in disapproval. He, along with the rest of the guys, started to undress as well. However, unlike the two conniving perverts, they were undressing a lot more hesitantly. Except for Bakugo as he was undressing in a casual manner, neatly folding each article of his uniform before setting them down on his bag over a folding table nearby.

"No kidding." Sato acknowledged Mashirao's remark, sighing in displeasure as he stripped. "Whatever they end up doing to any girl here is on her. So at least that pressure's not weighing on our backs." He said as he slid off his pants before getting to unbuttoning his shirt, letting his boxers be the last bit to take off. Obviously, the others would come to have the same idea.

"Even so, if we can help it, we shouldn't allow them to get out of control. Because in the end, no woman deserves to suffer the true wrath of their... depravity." Uttered Tokoyami as he intended to keep a watchful eye on the eager two, narrowing his eyes at them with slight disgust. In his eyes, they were truly a disgrace to decent men everywhere. And he's certain that the others would concur with him on that.

"Tokoyami's right, you guys." Sero chimed in quietly as he wholeheartedly agreed with the raven-headed teen. The same can be said on Koda's end as he was silently nodding in bashful agreement close by. "We can't just let them go off and be the annoying creeps we know they are. If we did, I can't imagine any of the girls being too pleased with us when this trip is over." The tape boy pointed out.

"Hmm.. I suppose you two do raise some good points. It wouldn't be right of us as classmates and heroes-to-be if we allowed them to have their lecherous way." Shoji whispered with an understanding tone, speaking from one of his few tentacles.

"Yeah, it makes sense when you put it like that.." Sato responded anxiously.

"Mmm, oui~ It would undoubtedly be very... ungentlemanly of us." Commented Aoyama as he undressed with a certain level of 'pizzazz'.

"So pretty much all we have to do is make sure that they keep their hands away from the ladies... Er, I don't know, guys. Knowing them, that definitely won't be an easy promise to fulfill." Said Ojiro, sounding a tad nervous about the duty himself.

"While that is a valid concern, my friend. We must follow through with it. For the sake of our class' integrity, as well as its dignity." Said Tokoyami as he lightly patted the unnerved blonde on the shoulder a few times.

"Ha.. So much for having fun in the sun.." Sero sighed as he hung his head in disappointment whilst folding his pants.

Meanwhile, with Kirishima and Bakugo..

"Um.. Hey, Bakugo?" Eijiro called as he had just taken off his shirt, looking to the ground nervously as Bakugo was right behind him.

"What is it, Kirishima?" Katsuki breathed with a faint growl.

"Are you... really okay with being at a place like this? I mean, knowing you, I could understand why you aren't freaking out like we are. But, doesn't this whole thing... make you even the slightest bit nervous?" Kirishima inquired as he turned slightly to look over his shoulder at the spiky-haired blonde, cocking his brow curiously as he folded his shirt.

Like it was no big deal, Bakugo replied. "Well, when Midnight brought up the idea back at the academy, I'll admit that I was a little... startled at first. But, like I said earlier, I'm not afraid to show off what I got packing. I worked my ass off to achieve the gains I have today. So to me, this beach gives me the perfect opportunity to show it _all_ off to some people. To show them who's gonna be number one soon enough." Katsuki said with a prideful grin, gazing down proudly at the muscles he had worked so hard over the years to gain. Unfortunately for him though, that pride would come plummeting down real soon.

"Yeah, that totally sounds like you, buddy." Kirishima chuckled as he smiled a bit. His fear was yet to be relieved however as there was still one more issue bugging the crap out of him. And speaking of that issue, he took subtle glance down at his own... clothed nether region, his face flushing with embarrassment as he tensed up. '_Shit.. It sucks that we can't share that amazing confidence of yours, bro.. Damn it! Why can't I be as freaking manly as him!?'_ He scolded himself internally as he clenched his fists strongly, his figure trembling where he stood as he shut his eyes tightly in an irritated fashion. If only he was as... well-endowed below the belt like the rest of him is, maybe then he wouldn't be so afraid to expose himself.

With Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki..

"I cannot believe that we are actually going through with something like this. I mean, this is just ridiculous!" Iida softly complained as he folded up the articles of his uniform, standing straight with his eyes closed as he battled to maintain a composed exterior. He was somewhat failing at that as his brow would visibly twitch in annoyance here and there.

"It's too late to be stressing about it now, Iida. So please, try to relax." Todoroki uttered calmly as he was bundling up his clothes, obviously taking the situation better than Tenya as he accepted that there's no use fretting over it at this point.

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done, Todoroki. We're students, and much too young to be visiting perverse places such as nudist beaches. Honestly, what was Midnight-sensei thinking when she decided to bring us here?!" The class president huffed.

Todoroki sighed with uncertainty before speaking his opinion, or lack there of. "I wish I had a sensible answer to give you. But unfortunately, I don't. You got to remember that did you have the option to stay behind if you knew coming here was going to make you feel uncomfortable, yet you chose to come along anyway. So in a way, you have only yourself to blame for feeling the way that you do. The same thing also applies to the rest of the class." He said rather bluntly, moving towards the table nearby to put his clothing with everyone elses.

Tenya was tempted to deny Todoroki's claim. But being one who is able to admit and own up to his mistakes, he sighed in defeat as Todoroki did have him beat with that last bit. When he gave it some thought, he knew that he should at least feel grateful that Midnight had given them the option to decline. "I... I suppose I cannot disagree with you in that regard. But still, it does not change the fact that this is absolutely insane." He spoke dejectedly, shaking his lowered head as he realizes now more than ever how foolish they have been when they opted to come on this trip.

"Yeah, I won't try to argue with you there.." Todoroki responded softly as he rolled his eyes, leaving the topic at that.

"Hey, Midoriya?" Iida called to the spaced out boy standing to his left, turning to come face-to-face with his bare and broad back. He hummed in concern when he received no response. "Midoriya?" He worriedly called again as he stepped up behind Izuku, raising a hand and planting it carefully on his shoulder.

"Huh?" At Tenya's touch, Izuku immediately snapped out of his trance, shaking his head roughly for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the class president. "Oh, h-hi there Iida." He greeted him awkwardly as he kept his front side away from the others' view. "Sorry, I was just... out of it for a bit there." He scoffed.

"So I've noticed." Iida remarked with a weak smile. "Are you going to be okay going outside?" He asked as he slanted his head slightly.

"Um.." With an apprehensive expression, Deku looked down to the sandy ground in front of him, holding his folded clothes tightly against his concealed crotch. "I-I don't know honestly.. Heh, I'm still sorta struggling to keep my bearings intact as is.."

Iida hummed in downcasted agreement. "That's understandable. We're all distressed to some degree, I'm sure. Right now, I think the best thing we could do is take comfort in knowing that we're all suffering the same way. So none of us are alone in this, Midoriya. Remember that." He didn't expect those words to yield any ideal results, but Iida thought the least he could do is try to ease his friend's worry. Just as a good friend should.

"That's true, I guess.." Izuku muttered. As predicted, it didn't help him feel any better. But he appreciated Tenya for attempting to help him out.

Before the conversation could progress any futher, suddenly the boys all gasped and stood up straight in alarm. Their wide eyes blinking as an intense, yet pleasant aroma had flooded their nostrils seemingly out of nowhere. Upon closer inspection, they could see a purple-colored gas flowing around the tent. Where it was coming from? They had no idea.

Mumbling in tired confusion, the males of class 1-A began to stumble around as the gas messed with their senses like crazy, making them feel insanely fatigued all of a sudden as their minds began to feel clouded.

"The h... hell's going on?!" Bakugo snarled as he held onto his head with one hand, slouching in a sluggish manner as his other hand held onto the table beside him.

No one could throw in their two cents as they were too busy trying to stay awake, sleep now trying to take ahold of them.

'_Is this... Midnight-sensei's doing..?'_ Thought Izuku as he recognized the effects of the aroma, staying awake for only a second longer before he, along with everyone else, blacked out and fell to the sand. The dropping of their now unconscious bodies echoed.

Izuku's assumption was far from wrong as come a moment later, Midnight opened up the flaps of the tent's entrance before stepping inside, a smirk formed on her glossy lips. She wasn't alone as another fine looking woman had entered alongside her. For those who knew her personally, this equally curvaceous, and not to mention stunning, young blonde woman went by the name of Yu Takeyama. However, the general public knew her by a different name. Her hero name to be more precise; which was, Mt. Lady.

Now, one thing to note about the two voluptuous babes was that they weren't afraid to live up to the main tradition of the beach, as they were both shamelessly rocking their birthday suits. Quite splendidly at that, one might add.

As the tent flaps closed behind them, for a few seconds, Yu and Nemuri silently observed the students that the latter had so unexpectedly knocked out before the former decided to speak up first.

"Damn, I always forget how much the boys in this class outnumber the girls." Said the blonde bombshell with a devilish grin as she brought her hands to her waist, her perky breasts bouncing as she arched her hips.

"Yup, the ratio is a bit up there in the boys' favor. But, they're a pretty good bunch. Well, most of them anyway." Nemuri replied as she stifled a chuckle, stepping forward as she hopped the large thermos she had in her right hand twice before twisting off the cap. After the thermos was opened to reveal what looked like water, Midnight got to fulfilling the purpose she had in mind for sending the males to sleep.

Intrigued; Yu raised a brow inquisitively as she watched Nemuri pour just a small gulp's worth of the liquid into Mineta's mouth. When she was done with him, she got to doing the same thing to the other half naked teens snoozing about, taking her time while doing so. "Tell me again, Midnight; why'd you have to go and knock them out to do this? Not that I care that much, but couldn't you have just asked them nicely to drink the stuff without having to resort to such... shady actions?" Yu asked as she crossed her arms below her pillowy bust.

"Trust me, Yu." Midnight sighed. "I'd rather I do it that way instead of putting them to sleep like this. Hell, if it were up to me, I wouldn't even be giving them this crap in the first place. But, Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl insisted that I do so in order to ensure that the boys don't get... too worked up while we're here. At their age and at this kind of beach, who knows what their hormones will force them to do. They are strong and healthy boys after all." She explained whilst giving a sip to Sero. "I definitely wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up doing something they're not supposed to." She pointed to Kaminari and Mineta as she said that, the creepy duo snoring lightly with dumb grins plastered on their flushed faces. "So just to be on the safe side, Recovery Girl mixed in a drug with this drink that'll help the boys... keep calm for the day, so to speak." She finished with a mischievous giggle, moving on to give Izuku a drink after having dealt with Iida.

"I see. Well, that's too damn bad for them, I guess." Mt. Lady chuckled as she poked a toe gently at Kaminari's side, to which she received no reaction other than a slight twitch.

As she lifted Izuku's head over her lap to "feed" him, Midnight couldn't help but grin as she eyed the boy's adorable sleeping face, her eyes then taking a moment to scan his lean figure as she couldn't help but find his especially fascinating compared to the others. She didn't know what it was, but deep down, something about battle scars on younger boys has always been a major turn on for her.. Dear lord, what's the matter with her?

Little did she or Mt. Lady know though, they were both destined to have a good taste of Deku's young and delicious bod... as the drug would fail to sedate his superhuman hormones and urges..

* * *

**A/N:** Another brief chapter, but damn, at least I got it out fast. XD I hope that was another chapter y'all at least somewhat enjoyed. For sure until I finish this story, I will continue to keep writing updates as soon as I can get them done. So be sure to be on the lookout for those! Have a good one, guys!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
